


The Sleepless Gays | OT8 Version

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Category: ASTRO (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (had to put that last tag because apparently people care a lot about that), Age Regression, Age Regressor Beomgyu, Age Regressor Minho, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Everyone is protective of Felix, Felix has low blood sugar, Felix isn't dating them at first, Felix the new kid, Felix's parents are assholes, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Mentioned Child Neglect, Mentioned Eating Disorders, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Pacifiers, Past Child Abuse, Possible medical inaccuracies, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Texting, Underage Drinking, a bit Kim Seungmin-centric in later chapters, and beomgyu i guess, but not too underage just Felix, mentions of bullying, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Chanathan: okay so there's this new kidLovedark: it was only a matter of time before he noticedHyunjinnie: whelpMeanho: what's special about new kid?Minnie: new kid is an aussie tooMeanho: oopMeanho: so Chan has a crush--------Edited to OT8 version!!!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Park Jinwoo | JinJin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 119
Kudos: 442





	1. So Chan has a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting a new chatfic because I've lost motivation for the other ones? More likely than you think. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I just got a tooth removed and I got bored so here you go!

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Chanathan:** okay so there's this new kid

**Lovedark:** it was only a matter of time before he noticed 

**Hyunjinnie:** whelp

**Catdad:** what's special about new kid?

**Minnie:** new kid is an aussie too

**Catdad:** oop

**Catdad:** so Chan has a crush

**Chanathan:** I Am Literally Dating You What The Actual Fuck Minho

**Catdad:** We Are All Literally Dating Each Other And All Get Random Crushes All The Time

**Chanathan:** the new kid is Lee Felix, and he needs to be protected. 

**Catdad:** wait protected? 

**Chanathan:** He Is The Clumsiest Fuck

**Catdad:** a whole Jisung exists

**Sungshine:** ruuuuddeeee :( 

**Catdad:** you tripped on the blankets getting out of bed this morning.

**Sungshine:** ….

**Chanathan:** jisung please be more careful

**Chanathan:** but felix is like a dancing god apparently, literally here on the dancing scholarship.

**Catdad:** fuck

**Hyunjinnie:** that's hard to get

**Catdad:** respect

**Baby:** dang respect from Minho, an accomplishment has been unlocked

**Chanathan:** i have his contact info and permission to add him here, he needs people to protect him

**Lovedark:** does he even know you're saying he needs protecting? 

**Chanathan:** …

**_Chanathan has added Analix_ **

**Chanathan:** Felix!! these are my friends, try not to let them corrupt you too much. 

**Analix:** oh!

**Analix:** hello!

**Minnie:** oh a new person

**Minnie:** oh! the new kid! i was in art with you

**Minnie:** is your finger okay? 

**Analix:** oh! im fine thank you! 

**Analix:** and thank you for the apple juice!

**Minnie:** ofc! you seemed really out of it, did you feel okay after that?

**Catdad:** can we talk about how many times thats been asked just since he joined the chat?

**Analix:** uh im fine haha i have low blood sugar and woke up late and didnt have breakfast.

**Chanathan:** okay maybe lets start with introductions

**Chanathan:** you already know me, but im Chan, im 24 and a senior too, majoring in music production. 

**Chanathan:** and do you need someone to help you remember to eat?

**Analix:** omg no!! i promise it isnt that bad :) 

**Analix:** please dont bother with it, it was just this morning

**Catdad:** if you say so

**Catdad:** Lee Minho, 23 years young, junior, and majoring in dance

**Lovedark:** seo Changbin, 22, im a junior cuz i graduated early, majoring in music production and minoring in visual arts

**Analix:** were you in art class with me and seungmin?

**Lovedark:** i mean are you not the one who cut their finger open with the exacto knife? youre okay right?

**Analix:** uh yeah that me

**Analix:** and yeah it wasnt as bad as they thought it was just jagged so it bled more.

**Lovedark:** good :) im glad youre okay

**Analix:** youre the one who grabbed the first aid kit right?

**Lovedark:** yeah!

**Analix:** youre super sweet! thank you!!

**Hyunjinnie:** hello!! im Hwang Hyunjin! im 21, and im a sophomore! my major is dance, and i minor in cosmetology!

**Analix:** gasp a prince!

**Analix:** wait what year were you born??

**Hyunjinnie:** 2000!!

**Analix:**!!

**Analix:** me too!

**Hyunjinnie:** i was born in march!!

**Analix:** you are hyung 

**Sungshine:** my turn!!

**Sungshine:** im Han Jisung im also born in 200! i was born September 14th! im a sophomore and majoring in music production

**Analix:** OMG i was born September 15th!!

**Sungshine:** i am hyung

**Analix:** oh i guess?

**Sungshine:** you must call me hyung now

**Analix:** …

**Minnie:** imma go now before that gets yucky

**Minnie:** im Kim Seungmin from art class and the one who was sitting next to you. im 21 too, born September 22 and youre my hyung! oh, im a sophomore majoring in photography and minoring in visual arts

**Analix:** september triplets!!!

**Baby:** hello i am Yang Jeongin, i am 20, a sophomore here as i graduated high school after sophomore year and took time off for Reasons but came back to school and now i major in child development and minoring in child psychology 

**Analix:** gonna be a teacher?

**Baby:** yup!! :3 

**Analix:** omg an actual baby

**Chanathan:** you get used to it

**Chanathan:** your turn!

**Analix:** oh! 

**Analix:** my name is Lee Felix, im 21, and a sophomore, im majoring in dance and minoring in visual arts, but i also take a dance class on the side!

**Meanho:** woah back it up

**Meanho:** ur doing what now

**Analix:** i just really love dancing? 

**Analix:** wait is it against school policy???

**Analix:** oh no

**Catdad:** no no nothing like that

**Catdad:** it just isnt healthy! 

**Chanathan:** minho tried it last year and ended up collapsing at lunch about two weeks in.

**Catdad:** chan didnt stop lecturing me for two hours and always made sure i at least had a snack whenever i was with him.

**Chanathan:** im sorry :( i was really worried 

**Catdad:** i know <3

**Catdad:** anyways not fun 

**Catdad:** and i refuse to sit back and accept that youre doing it without making sure you at least dont die

**Analix:** i wont die?? 

**Minnie:** i agree with minho

**Minnie:** i mean i wasnt here at school last year when it happened, but Chan was still protective over Minho all summer

**Analix:** ah

**Baby:** oh no have we made you uncomfortable!!

**Analix:** no no of course not!! 

**Analix:** i just

**Analix:** not used to having people support me or be concerned about me is all??

**Analix:** i guess 

**Chanathan:** we will always be protective, its our specialty. 

**Baby:** its true Chan is my emergency contact at school

**Analix:** damn omg

**Minnie:** mine too

**Sungshine:** same ig

**Sungshine:** chan is the single parent of this group of psychos

**Chanathan:** well dont scare him off :(

**Analix:** its okay haha this chat is pretty chaotic but in a fun way!

**Lovedark:** see if ur saying that in a month

**Analix:** lmao That Bad?

**Lovedark:** lmao

**Analix:** rip chan.. hyung?

**Chanathan:** oh of course! call those of us who are hyungs hyungs!

**Analix:** okay!! 

**Chanathan:** but yes rip indeed

**Baby:** okay ow life isnt fair

**Minnie:** huh?

**Baby:** oops wrong chat lmao

**Minnie:** okay but why ow

**Baby:** i tripped when walking down stairs and now my ankle hurts

**Chanathan:** are you okay? how was it wrong chat??? 

**Baby:** uh im fine i think and wrong chat because i was thinking i could just rant in the maknae chat im in and not suffer a bunch of concerned hyungs?

**Chanathan:** where are you. 

**Baby:** by the library

**Chanathan:** stay put. 

**Baby:** got it

**Analix:** that protective energy be real

**Lovedark:** welcome to every day 

**Sungshine:** felix!! wanna sit with us at lunch???

**Analix:** uh 

**Chanathan:** you can if you want to, but no pressure!

**Analix:** uh i might pass for today, i have a lot of work to catch up on since im new and everything 

**Chanathan:** the semester just started like a week ago?

**Analix:** which is a weeks worth of work im missing

**Minnie:** i was gonna go to the library to do work if you wanna join me

**Analix:** sure sounds fun!!

**Baby:** me too?

**Baby:** my ankle should be fine by lunch! 

**Minnie:** sure baby :) 

**Baby:** ^,^

**Analix:** omg actual baby

**Baby:** aaaand chan hyung just got here

**Chanathan:** seungminnie make sure you guys eat something this time

**Chanathan:** Do Not Want a repeat of your senior year finals.

**Minnie:** Well You Didn't Have To Broadcast It Thanks

**Analix:** Concerned but it is also None Of My Business 

**Minnie:** sigh

**Minnie:** i kept forgetting to eat when i was studying for finals my senior year of hs and i passed out at the party Chan had when they were over. 

**Chanathan:** you hadnt eaten in four days :/ 

**Minnie:** whoopsies 

**Lovedark:** do we need to get into how many days Chan hyung skips eating when hes in the studio?

**Lovedark:** im sure all of us are guilty of at least missing one day of eating

**Catdad:** yeh

**Hyunjinnie:** more or less yeah

**Chanathan:** wanna elaborate 

**Hyunjinnie:** lol it was before i met you guys 

**Analix:** i may have missed a couple days but im usually super careful with my blood sugar 

**Chanathan:** moving forward missing food is no longer acceptable though

**Minnie:** i have apple slices i can sneak by the librarian 

**Baby:** not like she cares 

**Chanathan:** tbh ive eaten my whole lunch in the library, she just wants you to be quiet and clean. and not get food on books. 

**Analix:** but theres usually a no food no drink policy?

**Chanathan:** she makes exceptions :) 

**Catdad:** aka Chan is her favorite and if he says that its either we eat in the library or we arent getting food, the librarian will let any of chan's friends eat in the library 

**Chanathan:** :D

**Analix:** oh

**Minnie:** so we'll grab lunch on the way

**Baby:** yeah!

**Analix:** ive got a couple granola bars so i should be fine :) 

**Lovedark:** not so fast

**Lovedark:** you said you didnt eat this morning

**Analix:** oh yeah

**Chanathan:** do you need money for lunch mate?

**Analix:** no it isnt that! its fine :) ill get lunch with Seungmin and Jeongin!

**Chanathan:** good

**Baby:** so Chan is now carrying me and will not be able to message 

**Baby:** he refuses to let me walk 

**Analix:** are people staring??

**Catdad:** nah Chan carries around at least one us about once a week

**Catdad:** its nothing new around here

**Sungshine:** he lifted me under the armpits and legit CARRIED me to my next class when i refused to go. 

**Sungshine:** my teacher didnt bat an eye

**Sungshine:** only thanked him and GAVE HIM A SNICKERS

**Chanathan:** dont skip

**Sungshine:** SHES MEAN

**Chanathan:** you literally only think that because she told you class isnt the time or place to watch code lyoko on your phone

**Chanathan:** i know bc who do you think she called and told when you did it

**Sungshine:** i thought she let me off with a warning :/ 

**Chanathan:** yeah but im the one your mother approved to take her place for anything that happens on campus. 

**Chanathan:** meaning class disruptions get run by me

**Sungshine:** right

**Analix:** wait i thought Chan was carrying Jeongin?

**Chanathan:** oh we made it to the nurse, Innie is now on one of the beds getting his ankle looked at

**Minnie:** it isnt bad is it

**Chanathan:** probably a bit sprained but the nurse is putting ice on it and looking for a brace, no worries Minnie <3

**Analix:** at least it isnt serious!!

**Analix:** oop gotta go

**Hyunjinnie:** using your phone in class?

**Analix:** no, my mum is calling sorry!!!

  
  
  


**_3racha_ **

  
  


**Chanathan:** should we work on voices in the free period after lunch? 

**Lovedark:** we havent found anyone to do the deep voice parts yet though

**Chanathan:** we can work around it for now. we just need to master the backtrack and put final touches on the lyrics

**Chanathan:** we can worry about line distribution later

**Lovedark:** yeah that sounds good

**Sungshine:** if anything seungmins voice is pretty deep?? 

**Chanathan:** he told me that it hurts his voice to do it too often

**Sungshine:** :/ i could do it?

**Chanathan:** n o

**Lovedark:** n o

**Chanathan:** you lost your voice last time

**Lovedark:** you couldnt talk right for like two weeks babe

**Sungshine:** fiiiiiine

**Lovedark:** good

**Sungshine:** ok what if i practiced 

**Lovedark:** no

**Chanathan:** Over My Dead Body

**Sungshine:** 0 to 100 real fast oop 

  
  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Sungshine:** lunch got here fast 

**Minnie:** felix, me and Innie are waiting at the library, where are you?

**Baby:** he hasnt been active on here since he called his mom maybe something happened?

**Chanathan:** everyone just got out of class be patient you two 

**Catdad:** just had dance with him

**Hyunjinnie:** same

**Catdad:** its easy to see how he got the scholarship

**Hyunjinnie:** yuuuuup

**Chanathan:** see you two hes fine he was just in class 

**Catdad:** cant have ur phone during dance lmao

**Hyunjinnie:** teacher makes us leave them in our bags, in the locker room, or sitting against the wall if you have a legit reason to need it close

**Lovedark:** wait so where is he then

**Catdad:** uhhh 

**Hyunjinnie:** come to think of it i only saw him in the locker room a split second each time???

**Catdad:** like he disappeared and came back changed both times but we havent seen him since he went to change back

**Analix:** omg im so sorry for making you worry!! 

**Analix:** forgot that people do that

**Lovedark:** forgot that people worry?

**Analix:** uh yeah

**Analix:** sorry

**Chanathan:** its totally fine! 

**Chanathan:** youre okay though?

**Analix:** yeah i just dont like changing in front of other people >///<

**Catdad:** no worries dude! 

**Hyunjinnie:** i was like that when i first got here too, no worries! 

**Minnie:** yeah no worries, i was just afraid we had done something wrong 

**Analix:** no no no of course not!! you guys are awesome!

**Baby:** yayy!!! \\(^,^)/ 

**Analix:** a literal baby 

**Minnie:** dont let him fool you for too long 

**Baby:** hey :<

**Baby:** but are you on your way here? me and minnie got our lunch but we can meet you to get yours too!

**Analix:** its okay :) i can get mine and then meet you at the library 

**Minnie:** cool! see you soon!!


	2. Lunch Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter because i love you guys! I actually have a few of these already written so it doesn't take me two months to post another one lol 
> 
> lemme know what you think!!!

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Baby:** who gets a salad :/ 

**Chanathan:** what?

**Baby:** felix hyung got a salad

**Hyunjinnie:** so?

**Baby:** he did say that he didnt eat this morning

**Hyunjinnie:**...oh

**Chanathan:** is it the chicken salad?

**Baby:** no

**Chanathan:** :/ 

**Lovedark:** feed him some of your lunch

**Lovedark:** its panda express day i know you got that

**Baby:** mayhaps i did

**Catdad:** arent they gonna see the messages?

**Baby:** theyre concentrating 

**Baby:** brb

**Hyunjinnie:** hm :/ 

**Baby:** i tried to feed him and he was very hesitant before saying "maybe just one" 

**Baby:** but he melted when he finally ate it

**Hyunjinnie:** feed him another 

**Baby:**???

**Baby:** my food

**Baby:** but he said no thank you when i held another piece up for him

**Hyunjinnie:** :/ 

**Chanathan:** im ready to make sure he eats snacks twice a day

**Minnie:** you better hope he dont get his phone out of his bag

**Minnie:** but at least you arent talking completely behind his back

**Chanathan:** we wouldn't wanna go behind his back

**Catdad:** we're just kinda worried bout him

**Minnie:** understandable im about to feed him his own food if he doesnt take another bite soon :/ 

**Sungshine:** maybe his tummy is upsetty!

**Lovedark:** possibly, maybe just leave him to it and see how much he eats by the end of lunch? 

**Catdad:** he just had dance he shouldn't be eating a salad

**Catdad:** me and Hyunjin are eating orange chicken too 

**Minnie:** hes still eating it so theres that

**Catdad:** also Hyunjin just put his phone in his bag???

**Baby:** was it something we said???

**Catdad:** idk hold on

  
  


Minho put his phone down and rubbed his hand on the younger's back. 

"Hyunnie, you okay?" He asked. The younger shrugged. 

"Mentality just isn't great today." He said, now pushing his food around.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Chan asked from the other side of the table. 

Their normal sitting space was in a pretty secluded area, so it wasn't like people overhearing was an issue. 

There was a shrug once again, and no one really knew what to do. 

"Can you take another bite?" Chan asked softly, and Hyunjin nodded before taking another bite of orange chicken, chewing slowly for a bit longer than he would have before swallowing. 

"Was it the talk about food that got to you?" Changbin asked, taking a bite of his sweet and sour chicken. 

"I guess so." Hyunjin said before taking another bite. "It isn't so bad, just made me feel a bit bloated. My brain decided to supply me with exactly how many calories I'm eating, so there's that too I guess." 

"But we probably just burned three times the calories that this lunch has, so there's that too babe." Minho said as he fed the boy a piece of his own food. 

The table was silent for a moment. Everyone was thinking about what they could do to help Hyunjin, but the boy himself was actually thinking about something else. 

"It probably isn't my place," he said slowly, "but I think Felix might be like me." 

While Hyunjin took another bite, everyone else had stopped eating. 

They were silent while they went over everything from just today in their head, and they were ready to slap themselves by the time they realized Hyunjin was right. 

"I mean you're probably the best person to spot it, so I don't doubt it." Changbin's words might have sounded cold, but Hyunjin could hear the concern and love behind them. He knew none of his boyfriends would say anything bad about his problem with eating. 

"We should just lay low about it for now." Chan finally said. "If we talk to him about it on the first day of knowing him, he might get uncomfortable with us." 

Everyone at the table nodded. 

Minho sighed and got back on the chat. 

  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Catdad:** hes okay :) 

**Minnie:** good :) 

**Minnie:** ilu hyunnie!!

**Hyunjinnie:** ilu2 <3

**Sungshine:** <3

**Lovedark:** <3 

**Catdad:** <3

**Baby:** <3

**Minnie:** <3

**Chanathan:** <3 

**Minnie:** okay lunch is over now and he threw away like half his salad

**Chanathan:** :( 

**Catdad:** what class does he have next?

**Baby:** asking brb

**Minnie:** he has that dance group next, he had his free block scheduled around it. 

**Catdad:** HE HAS DANCE RIGHT AFTER DANCE WTF

**Catdad:** and he barely touched his salad????

**Catdad:** this is not healthy 

**Baby:** he bolted when we asked him to eat one of his granola bars, said he would be late 

**Catdad:** oh my god

**Catdad:** im skipping my next class and No One Is Stopping Me

  
  
  


A hand gripped Minho's wrist as the boy went to run from campus. They both knew he knew where the dance studio Felix was at was, and he was not going to let him run down there. 

"Minho, don't you dare run over and drag him back." Chan said, gently pulling his boyfriend back and into his arms. "I know that's what you want to do, but we can't."

"Why not?" Minho pulled himself away from Chan and glared at him before glancing at the other two. Hyunjin and Changbin were looking lost. 

"Because we only just met him. Just because we know this is unhealthy for him, I don't think the dancing is gonna kill him today. He had a salad, and a little chicken thanks to Innie, we'll just make sure to make him eat something when he comes back." 

Minho thought about it and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Channie hyung…" he muttered, head down. Chan smiled and brought him into a warm hug. 

"Love, it's okay. We know you just care about his well being, we know you don't want him to make the same mistake." 

Changbin walked over and joined their hug, kissing Minho on the top of his head. 

"Baby, we know you mean no harm by it."

Minho sniffed and pulled away from the hug. 

"We should all get to class before we're late." He said as he dried his eyes. 

Changbin wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I have free period, I'll walk you babe." He said, kissing his cheek before nodding to the others and walking into the building. 

Chan sighed and got back on his phone. 

  
  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Chanathan:** changbin is walking Minho to class

**Minnie:** is he okay? 

**Chanathan:** he will be, dont worry hun 

**Hyunjinnie:** he really didn't like that Felix was doing that to himself 

**Catdad:** hi sorry for that, im fine now. i was really concerned and it turned into anger because i would prob kms if i let him do that shit with half a salad on his stomach lol

**Lovedark:** as concerning as the message is, he really is fine. im cuddling with him outside his class

**Lovedark:** the teacher saw how upset he was so she said we can sit out for however long we needed

**Chanathan:** his teachers are usually pretty good with understanding. 

**Chanathan:** i made sure :) 

**Minnie:** channie hyung can be scary 

**Baby:** indeed

  
  
  


**_3racha_ **

  
  


**Chanathan:** okay where are you two

**Sungshine:** uh bathroom

**Lovedark:** still with Minho, hes almost ready to go to class 

**Chanathan:** sungie why is there an uh

**Sungshine:** youve known me for years and you still question me :/ 

**Chanathan:** yeah :/ 

**Lovedark:** on my way

**Sungshine:** gonna be a minute 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Analix:** sorry my phone just stayed in my bag the whole time

**Analix:** and uh

**Analix:** maybe i wasnt supposed to read up?

**Analix:** uh

**Chanathan:** omg no ur fine!! i promise mate

**Analix:** um idk what to say

**Catdad:** maybe explain how you thought going to two dance classes on half a salad was okay

**Lovedark:** babe

**Analix:** im sorry!!

**Analix:** really i am

**Analix:** no one has ever cared enough to call me out on unhealthy stuff i do and besides basic not starving myself, i dont know a lot of self care 

**Analix:** i just hate dancing on a full stomach but i knew i had to eat something since i hadnt eaten breakfast this morning 

**Analix:** i didnt mean to cause trouble :( 

**Baby:** no no no

**Catdad:** you didnt i swear!

**Chanathan:** we were just worried!

**Catdad:** for the record, im still very concerned 

**Analix:** oh :( 

**Catdad:** hun it isnt a bad thing!! 

**Analix:** but im worrying you?

**Analix:** isnt that burdening?

**Catdad:** …

**Catdad:** lixie baby im gonna need you to tell me exactly who told you such garbage 

**Analix:** my parents? 

**Chanathan:** im adopting him

**Catdad:** you already did remember 

**Chanathan:** right

**Analix:** i dont see the problem? if i stay out of the way im not a burden?

**Catdad:** hun 

**Chanathan:** im throwing a sleepover this weekend and everyone is coming no exceptions 

**Analix:** i have so much homework 

**Chanathan:** and we can help you since weve all done it 

**Analix:** wouldnt that make everything boring? 

**Lovedark:** our sleepovers are more than just having fun. its a way for us to check in with each other 

**Analix:** i wouldnt wanna intrude on that 

**Chanathan:** im inviting you, how is that intruding

**Analix:** i

**Analix:** you got me there

**Chanathan:** no exceptions 

**Analix:** uh thanks

**Analix:** wait no that sounded insincere

**Chanathan:** youre fine i promise :) 

**Analix:** thank you >///<

**Catdad:** and youre eating dinner with us at the sleepover 

**Analix:** i know better than to argue 

**Minnie:** hes getting there lol

**Baby:** its okay Felix i was the same way when Chan first adopted me in lol

**Hyunjinnie:** same

**Minnie:** definitely same

**Catdad:** the younger ones were definitely shy

**Lovedark:** hey felix

**Analix:** yes hyung?

**Lovedark:** you said you had low blood sugar but youve only had Seungmin's apple juice and half a salad?

**Analix:** uhh

**Chanathan:** lixie, youre gonna come with us to Wendy's after everyone's last class

**Analix:** omg wait you flood the lobby with 7 people??

**Chanathan:** about to be 8

**Analix:** uhh i guess?

**Minnie:** knowing Channie it wasnt a question to begin with lol

**Chanathan:** nope

**Lovedark:** i saw no question mark

**Catdad:** me either :) 

**Analix:** why does that smiley scare me

**Minnie:** yeah,, he do that

**Catdad:** :( 

**Minnie:** <3

**Catdad:** <3!!

**Analix:** wow this group is really cute and loving 

**Analix:** omfg i cant even believe i typed that 

**Analix:** ahahsjausha

**Analix:** im so sorry 

**Chanathan:** lol its fine 

**Analix:** and i cant help but notice the pet names? 

**Analix:** wait are you guys all dating??

**Chanathan:** yeah we are :) 

**Baby:** yup!

**Catdad:** is this what's gonna scare you off?

**Analix:** omg no! 

**Analix:** its super cute!!

**Analix:** you guys all have each other and its beautiful!!

**Catdad:** literally sobbing again omg 

**Catdad:** Pure Hearted Baby right here 

**Catdad:** my teacher sent me back out did i do something wrong omg :( 

**Chanathan:** hun she sends you outside the class to decompress when she sees you upset, remember?

**Catdad:** oh right mayhaps i actually was crying 

**Chanathan:** omg babe

**Hyunjinnie:** felix is literally the sweetest omg 

**Lovedark:** why did minho's teacher just call me and tell me to come to her class?

**Lovedark:** oh

**Lovedark:** be there soon bb

**Catdad:** i want a KISS

**Lovedark:** omw 

**Analix:** cute omg

**Analix:** uh brb sorry guys 

**Analix:** mum again


	3. Wendy's Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter bc i love you all!!!! 
> 
> Please don't expect them every day though, I'm trying to keep up on the created chapters so that I don't leave this on hiatus for too long! I'll try to post at least one, maybe two, per week from now on!

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Chanathan:** everyone meet outside the south campus exit for our excursion to the world of fast food

**Analix:**??

**Sungshine:** meet at the entrance with the statue of Weird But Relatable Panda Eating Bamboo so we can go to wendys together 

**Chanathan:** that

**Analix:** ah gotcha

**Analix:** uh

**Catdad:** havent been to where we're talking about yet?

**Analix:** Absolutely Not

**Baby:** it's okay! what building are you in right now, ill come meet you :) 

**Analix:** uhhhh the performing arts building?

**Catdad:** wait i see you

**Analix:** oh! 

**Baby:** i see you two!

**Analix:** they saw each other and then Ignored Me in favor of Locking Lips

**Sungshine:** innie is super needy and so is minho, you get used to it 

**Catdad:** omg im so sorry!

**Baby:** you want a smooch too

**Analix:** asnfisn

**Chanathan:**????

**Catdad:** he dropped his phone 

**Chanathan:** ohhh

**Sungshine:** oh did he now :) 

**Analix:** NOT LIKE THAT

**Analix:** they are just Really Cute and i am Super Gay 

**Analix:** flustered is my middle name

**Baby:** Felix Is Mine Now And You Cant Have Him

**Chanathan:** okay rude 

**Chanathan:** I Already Adopted Him Get In Line

**Analix:** omg i cantevauzhduaj

**Chanathan:** felix????

**Catdad:** he was laughing and he tripped down the stairs but Innie caught his hand last minute so it kinda saved him

**Chanathan:** omg i see you 

**Lovedark:** omw 

**Analix:** im fine im fine sorry for worrying you 

**Analix:** im used to it haha

**Baby:** oh my god he needs to be rolled in bubble wrap

**Minnie:** wait im almost there but is he okay??

**Analix:** im fine??,

**Chanathan:** hes mostly fine, but he has a few scratches, and a really long one on his leg

**Baby:** literally gonna roll him up in bubble wrap 

**Catdad:** his leg is bleeding a bit, but nothing a trip to the nurse cant fix

**Analix:** im fine!!

**Catdad:** your leg is literally bleeding 

**Analix:** holy shit has Chan hyung always been this strong

**Baby:** we did say he carries us around all the time :/ 

**Analix:**...tru

**Chanathan:** i can literally carry you with one arm you are eating a baconator when we get to wendys

**Baby:** large combo with a chocolate frosty 

**Analix:** omg thats a lot of food??

**Chanathan:** you weigh less than Seungmin. 

**Minnie:** okay idk how to feel about that

**Minnie:** you're eating nuggets too

**Analix:** wait i really dont know if i can finish that and not puke

**Minnie:** fair

**Minnie:** but eat the whole burger at least?

**Analix:** but its a big burger :/ 

**Lovedark:** eat as much as you can, we don't want you to be sick

**Analix:** uh okay 

**Analix:** will do my best 

**Chanathan:** at the nurse, try not to run in here all at once 

  
  


**\---------**

Felix had been released from the nurse about thirty minutes later with a large bandage on his leg and a brace on his left wrist. 

Felix had apparently neglected to tell them that when Jeongin caught him, it had nearly ripped his joint apart from the momentum of still falling. 

Jeongin had apologized profusely, but Felix insisted it was fine, that he had felt worse. He didn't notice the concern in everyone's eyes. 

However, no matter how much he tried, Felix couldn't stop Jeongin from carrying his stuff during their journey to Wendy's. 

So there he was, Lee Felix, injured once again, walking to Wendy's with seven overprotective guys that he just met today. 

The feeling was very odd, but he can't say he didn't like it. Having people care about him was new, but… he thinks he likes it. 

  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Chanathan:** what do you guys want 

**Minnie:** just a jbc 4 for $4, with sweet and sour and a vanilla frosty 

**Catdad:** spicy chicken sandwich no mayo sub honey mustard, small combo, chocolate frosty 

**Baby:** daves double small combo chocolate frosty 

**Sungshine:** uh chicken nugget combo small with a fountain drink 

**Chanathan:** thats a lot different from your usual 

**Sungshine:** felt like switching it up. oh! bbq and sweet and sour sauce pleeeaaasseeee

**Chanathan:** got it 

**Lovedark:** chicken blt 4 for $4 bbq and chocolate frosty 

**Hyunjinnie:** apple pecan salad?

**Chanathan:** jinnie

**Hyunjinnie:** ok ok same as Jisungie

**Chanathan:** cool

**Chanathan:** felix do you have a preference?

**Analix:** you told me what i was getting before?

**Chanathan:** it was mostly a joke, we would never order for you without your input

**Analix:** uh that salad sounded good?

**Chanathan:** can you think of something else to get with it?

**Analix:** uh.. maybe a small fry? and just water for the drink 

**Chanathan:** can you try a medium fry 

**Analix:** yeah

**Chanathan:** cool

  
  


**\---------**

  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Analix:** you really didn't have to drop me off at home 

**Analix:** i could have walked myself!

**Chanathan:** nope!! 

**Chanathan:** thats not how we do things around here 

**Minnie:** the dad takes his roles seriously 

**Chanathan:** role?

**Catdad:** ,,,

**Chanathan:** point

**Chanathan:** do you have a roommate at your dorm?

**Analix:** yeah, his name is yeonjun! he seems nice but hes a bit intimidating 

**Catdad:** yeonjun?? blue hair, literally any movement is fluid as water?

**Analix:** scary accurate, yes

**Catdad:** i am literally so jealous 

**Hyunjinnie:** literally same

**Analix:** oh why??

**Catdad:** hes literally the most popular fucking kid on campus????

**Catdad:** hes super nice, always doting on his friend group's maknae.

**Hyunjinnie:** the kid is still in hs and is younger than Innie, but they still bring him on campus 

**Chanathan:** changbin arent you friends with him?

**Lovedark:** yeonjunnie? Yeah, we're the same age 

**Analix:** oop hes older than me 

**Analix:** Did Not Know

**Lovedark:** hes pretty chill

**Analix:** uh brb?

**Sungshine:**???

**Analix:** he asked if i wanted to drink with him and his friends wat do i do

**Minnie:** i mean his popularity aside, do you want to?

**Analix:** he said that they were just gonna drink in the dorm, so i could maybe join them without drinking?? 

**Analix:** unless they ask and then what do i say

**Chanathan:** first thing i want you to remember is that there is no pressure to actually say yes to a drink. 

**Chanathan:** if you dont wanna drink, you don't have to

**Chanathan:** and if they dont take no for an answer, universe forbid, then message me and i'll come get you, or meet you if you feel like you have to leave. 

**Chanathan:** your safety is top priority. 

**Analix:** where were you when i was living at home lol

**Lovedark:**..what?

**Chanathan:** felix

**Analix:** uh

**Analix:** no please ignore that im gonna go drink sorry i'll talk to you guys later

**Baby:** lixie no it's okay you dont have to leave!!

**Analix:** i 

**Analix:** sorry 

**Analix:** i think i just need some time to process that i just said that 

**Chanathan:** we'll always be here for you Lixie

**Analix:** thanks you guys 

**Analix:** gonna go drink with yeonjun and his friends, they seem pretty nice

**Catdad:** be safe hun!


	4. Fuck American History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fourth chapter within the same like 3 days of publishing this thing because i love yall
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing comments, I love them! 
> 
> Confession time: i actually check the comments in the morning when I wake up because i love seeing them so much!

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

  
  


**Baby:** id like to report that i have never been more upset with Rocky and Sanha than i am now

**Lovedark:**??? what did they do??

**Baby:** they literally didnt know i was dating ALL of you!!!

**Chanathan:**??? 

**Catdad:** did you make sure they know Felix is the exception bc we just met him yesterday? 

**Baby:** …

**Analix:** INNIE I HAVE DANCE WKTH ROCKY WHY

**Baby:** IM SORRY

**Chanathan:** tell them omg 

**Baby:** I AM

**Minnie:** who is Jackson

**Chanathan:** why.

**Hyunjinnie:** stay away from him 

**Minnie:** he wont stay away from me

**Hyunjinnie:** are you okay???

**Chanathan:** where are you

**Minnie:** im fine im in art hall but hes been brushing past me and tripping me all day 

**Chanathan:** omw

**Analix:** jackson sounds familiar 

**Minnie:** blonde hair, always wears tank tops with a flannel tied around his waist 

**Analix:** oh him 

**Analix:** he pushed me into the lockers yesterday lol

**Chanathan:** what do you mean "lol"

**Analix:** idk sorry

**Chanathan:** dont apologize, we just worry is all. he shouldnt have pushed you into the lockers that isnt okay. 

**Analix:** right 

**Analix:** being pushed=not okay 

**Chanathan:** that is correct 

**Catdad:** lol so rocky just texted me to ask if felix was available what do i tell them 

**Analix:** AHDUANDHIABSA NOTHING???

**Chanathan:** rocky gets a new crush on someone like every week, hes a super nice guy and sometimes gets his feelings confused at the beginning

**Chanathan:** but he, Sanha, and their other friend Jinwoo are dating 

**Lovedark:** okay but JinJin hyung is more like their dad than their boyfriend 

**Chanathan:** i am literally dating you guys 

**Lovedark:** a point has been made 

**Analix:** oh i get that 

**Analix:** well not the dating part since im a single pringle 

**Analix:** but 

**Analix:** it would be cool to be friends with him i guess?

**Lovedark:** speaking of friends, how was drinking with yeonjun and his friends?

**Analix:** oh! they were cool! The two friends were Soobin and Beomgyu!

**Baby:** beomie drinks??

**Analix:** he had a shot and he handled it pretty okay but Soobin had to carry him out after he had a second

**Analix:** it was pretty expensive vodka tbh 

**Analix:** i didnt have more than one shot 

**Lovedark:** and that was your decision right?

**Analix:** of course! 

**Lovedark:** good 

**Catdad:** not that we think hes that kinda person, we just worry about you 

**Lovedark:** oh definitely, i wouldnt be friends with him if i thought he was that way 

**Chanathan:** thats true

**Minnie:** okay my american history teacher can kiss my ass though

**Baby:** wow you never swear 

**Minnie:** this grade isnt real what the fuck 

**Chanathan:** baby what's wrong i can talk to her

**Minnie:** shes fucking putting my entire scholarship at risk just because she "doesnt approve" of the very accurate, non sugarcoated telling of american history.

**Chanathan:** dont tell me babe 

**Minnie:** america was founded on genocide and racism. it is stolen land. in conclusion, fuck christopher columbus.

**Chanathan:** …. Teachers Don't Like That 

**Chanathan:** just redo it as something else?

**Minnie:** shes only gonna give me half credit though 

**Chanathan:**.. no she cant, did she say that?

**Minnie:** yeah?

**Chanathan:** lies. meet me at your history class. 

**Minnie:**...dont wanna talk to her again thanks tho

**Chanathan:** but i do

**Minnie:** No. It's fine. 

**Catdad:** proper punctuation 

**Chanathan:** … seungmin she isnt following the guidelines that we set before the school year started. 

**Minnie:** omg it doesnt matter forget i messaged anything to do with her im turning my phone off and redoing the fucking assignment. 

**Chanathan:** MINNIE WAIT BABY

**Lovedark:** minnie baby we care 

**Baby:** fuck. 

**Analix:** uh Seungmin just shot past me and ran to the library 

**Sungshine:** are you okay???

**Analix:** seungmin is upset and you're asking me if im okay????

**Sungshine:** he could have knocked you over and down the stairs and You Would Never Tell Us

**Analix:** i 

**Analix:** ….okay point

**Analix:** but no he didnt, i swear!

**Analix:** gonna go sit with him, i can help with his assignment if he needs 

**Chanathan:** ill be there in like ten minutes 

**Analix:** take your time hyung, me and him can just hang out for a bit. 

**Analix:** im gonna put my phone away though!

**Chanathan:** okay :/ 

  
  
  


**_Chanathan/Minnie_ **

  
  


**Chanathan:** minnie baby, i know you wont get this until you feel comfortable enough to check your messages again, but i really want to apologize. 

**Chanathan:** i just worry about you, especially with your teachers not listening to your learning needs. it doesn't matter that you're here on a scholarship, this school prides themselves on being amazing with helping people that learn differently, and they pride themselves on their ability to accommodate each need. 

**Chanathan:** that aside, your assignment shouldn't be turned away just because she disagrees. if your paper is well written and has facts backing it up that are accurately cited from a reputable source, she cant turn it away. 

**Chanathan:** im sorry about how i brought it up in the group chat, baby, and i hope you'll give me a chance to properly apologize later when classes are over. 

**Chanathan:** I love you, pup

  
  



	5. Minnie Needs a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapteeerrrrrr!!!
> 
> i got bored lol 
> 
> i hope you like it and feel free to leave comments!!!

**_Minnie/Chanathan_ **

  
  


**Minnie:** hey hyung sorry i just got the messages :( 

**Minnie:** im sorry i overreacted 

**Minnie:** you dont have to make anything up to me, i promise it's fine

**Chanathan:** baby, you're overworked and you need a break 

**Minnie:** need to finish the assignment 

**Minnie:** lixie hyung helped me with most of it but he had to go to his dance class so i stayed

**Chanathan:** which means you can afford to take a break

**Chanathan:** i know you don't have anymore classes pup

**Minnie:** nnnnnno i need to finish this 

**Chanathan:** im outside the library, baby, come on 

**Minnie:** ...fine

Seungmin packed his stuff and left the library, not surprised when he found himself engulfed in a warm embrace as soon as he stepped out. 

No words were spoken between the two, and that was okay. Seungmin couldn't always handle talking, and Chan would always understand and respect his need for quiet. 

The car ride to Chan's off campus place was also quiet, apart from the quiet sound of Day6 coming from the car speakers. 

When they arrived at Chan's place, Seungmin thought the ride had been too short. Looking up told him that he must have zoned out longer than he thought. 

"Do you wanna be carried in?" Chan asked lightly, and the younger thought for a second before nodding. Chan kissed his cheek and got out of the car, quickly going around to the other side and opening the other door. 

He gently undid the boy's seatbelt and lifted him out, lifting him bridal style and kicking his car door closed. 

After a couple years of practice carrying his boyfriends and unlocking his door, he has become a master at it. Getting inside was no problem, neither was closing the door and locking it again, and getting into his room was no problem either. 

He sat Seungmin down on his bed carefully and brushed some hair from his eye. 

"Do you want to change?" He asked. Seungmin shrugged. He didn't really want to do anything. 

Chan studied him for a moment before gently smiling. "Do you want me to change you into my hoodie and some sweats?" 

Seungmin looked at him with doe eyes, and Chan couldn't resist. He kissed the boy's forehead and went to his closet and got everything out. 

When he turned back around, he was greeted with the sight of Seungmin trying to take his shirt off, but his arms were shaking a lot. 

"Oh pup," Chan cooed at the boy and took the younger's hands in his own.

Seungmin looked up at him with such glassy eyes that Chan swears a part of him died. 

"Let's get this shirt off for you, pup, I think you need hyung to take care of you tonight." He said gently, and Seungmin whined a bit. 

He loved when his hyungs took care of him, but he didn't let them very often.

He had really wanted to have more dongsaengs, so he could be more of a hyung, and he thought he had to act like a hyung to make up for only being Jeongin's hyung. 

Bang Chan might not know that piece of information for sure, but he had a bit of a clue. No way Seungmin was confirming it though, the younger didn't want to worry his hyungs. 

  
  


Chan gently finished changing Seungmin, who had zoned out for most of it. The lack of physical responses from being changed made Chan a bit worried. 

"Minnie, are you still with me?" He asked. It took a few seconds, but finally the younger boy blinked and nodded. 

"That's good, baby. Can you tell me how you feel?" 

Seungmin took a second more before answering. "Floaty. Like… I'm on a cloud?"

Chan smiled a bit, but he was shocked by how rough the younger’s voice was.

"Does the floaty feel good?" 

"Yeah, it does…"

"Do you want to lay down, puppy?" 

Seungmin nodded and a tear escaped his eye. Chan gently wiped it away and kissed his head before laying them both down and bringing the covers over them. 

Chan pulled Seungmin flush against his body in a loose embrace, kissing his cheek. 

"We can do whatever you want, pup." He said to the boy, who nodded. 

Seungmin didn't want words now. He wanted to feel loved. 

So he pushed himself up a bit and leaned down, their lips meeting softly, and Chan smiled at the gentleness of it. 

Chan pulled Seungmin to be laying on top of him and closed his eyes, moving his lips with his boyfriend's slowly. 

Neither were hurried, because what was there to be in a rush for? They were enjoying each other, giving their love to each other in such a pure, innocent way and they loved it. 

Chan pulled away to breathe, petting the boy's head as he caught his breath as well. 

"I love you, Minnie baby, and I hope you know that you can always come to me if you just need someone to talk to." Chan said, kissing the boy's head. 

Seungmin felt a bit guilty now, because he knew Chan hyung cared about him, but this was such a small thing that he could take care of by himself and he didn't wanna bother Chan hyung and if he bothered Chan hyung with it then he would distract him from his own w-

"Minnie, baby breathe," Seungmin's attention snapped back and he realized he was starting to hyperventilate, which made him panic more. 

"Minnie I need you to breathe for me, you're safe, baby, I promise. It's just you and me here, and I'm here for you. Always. Try breathing in for four seconds baby, can you do that?" 

Seungmin nodded and shakily took in a breath, but coughed when it was too much at once. He tried again, this time slower. 

Chan rubbed his back in a small circle every second. 

"Hold your breath for four seconds, baby." He said on the third second, and Seungmin nodded. He tried, but in the end let out the breath too soon, and took a deep breath soon after. 

"Hun, calm down, you're okay. Take your time, there's no rush." Chan said calmly. Seungmin nodded a bit and tried again, successfully getting through Chan's instructions and soon his breathing was back to normal. 

Neither spoke for a while, Chan wanting the younger to actually breathe for a moment and the younger in question not having any problem with just taking in oxygen for now. 

When Seungmin's breathing evened out, Chan switched their position so that Chan was sitting up and Seungmin was facing him on his lap. 

"Baby, do you wanna talk about what triggered that?" He asked. Seungmin thought for a moment before nodding. He just had a panic attack over it, he figured he owed Chan the explanation. 

"Take your time, baby." Seungmin took a few more moments to gather his thoughts, Chan kissing his cheek as he waited. 

"I’m just not used to you taking care of me like this, I guess…” Seungmin avoided his eye contact, but Chan was having none of that. The older gently pulled at Seungmin’s chin until he was looking at him again. 

“Puppy, do you need to be taken care of like this more often?” He asked. Seungmin felt more tears in his eyes when he nodded, and Chan cooed. “Baby, always tell me if you need this, I’ll be more than happy to take care of you. I love you so, so much angel.” 

Seungmin was now openly crying, but he was happy. They were happy tears. Chan pulled him closer and adjusted his hold on him, and it made Seungmin feel smaller this way. He loved it, and he loved Chan. 

His issues with his teacher and the assignment could wait. For now, he just wanted to enjoy being taken care of by his amazingly wonderful boyfriend. 


	6. Bubble Wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapterrrrrrr

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Analix:** so about the sleepover coming up

**Analix:** what should i

**Analix:** bring?

**Chanathan:** oh that! 

**Chanathan:** i have enough blankets and pillows for you guys, we usually make a blanket fort and stuff, but if you wanna bring your own you can! and you can bring any comfort item you need, whatever it is!

**Lovedark:** i bring my stuffie munchlax! his name is Gyu! 

**Sungshine:** i bring my white bunny named Hoppies!

**Catdad:** i bring a comfort item too but i dont feel comfortable saying it on the chat, but im fine with you seeing it when you get there

**Analix:** i understand! i have a panda stuffie! their name is Bamie! 

**Minnie:** gotta love a gender nonconforming panda 

**Analix:** Minnie!! are you okay after yesterday?

**Minnie:** yup!! Channie and me cuddled all night! 

**Chanathan:** yup! i took care of him a bit and he feels a lot better 

**Minnie:** channie 

**Lovedark:** wow i heard the whine behind the word

**Analix:** impressive 

**Lovedark:** when you know someone long enough ya just get these certain abilities 

**Sungshine:** like how we only just met but i knew that you wouldnt have told us if you had fallen down the stairs when Seungminnie ran passed you

**Analix:** :/ 

**Analix:** this is feliphobic

**Baby:** fELipHoBIc 

**Lovedark:** is it if its tru?

**Analix:** binnie hyuuuung i thought we were friends 

**Lovedark:** which is why i would wanna know if you had fallen down the stairs 

**Analix:** … :/ 

**Chanathan:** felix are you allergic to anything?

**Analix:** coconut :/ 

**Minnie:** me too!!!

**Chanathan:** what kind of reaction do you have, lix?

**Analix:** i mean it isnt that bad

**Chanathan:** Felix. 

**Analix:** ok ok it gets a lil hard to breathe 

**Baby:** "a lil hard to breathe"

**Baby:** meaning you feel your throat close up but not all the way, but you still need medical attention within thirty minutes or you'll start feeling dizzy and might pass out?

**Analix:** ...how

**Chanathan:** seungminnie is the same

**Minnie:** it isnt that bad

**Catdad:** oh god theres two of them now

**Lovedark:** minnie you didnt tell us when you started feeling bad after accidentally eating something with coconut and then you started getting sweaty and turned white and passed out. 

**Chanathan:** it's that bad. 

**Minnie:** …

**Analix:** i think that's how i found out i was allergic tbh

**Analix:** but instead of forgetting to tell, it was me telling parents i felt weird and breathing was hard and them telling me to stop being an attention hog

**Hyunjinnie:**...im ready to fight

**Analix:** i mean they listened after they had to call an ambulance? 

**Analix:** mostly bc the doctor threatened them with child protective services and they couldn't say i was lying about a positive allergy test now could they 

**Chanathan:** i wish to never meet your parents but only bc i dont wanna go to prison for kicking their asses

**Catdad:** valid

**Analix:** valid, they arent worth jail time

**Chanathan:** do you have any other allergies?

**Analix:** oh! seafood.

**Chanathan:** im glad i asked a second time

**Analix:** sorry

**Chanathan:** no it's fine! Minnie has a hard time remembering his allergy bc he usually just avoids anything he knows to have it, so when he's asked sometimes it slips his mind 

**Catdad:** and one time it cost him a trip to the hospital 

**Minnie:** just the once :/ 

**Minnie:** and the only reason is because they admitted to putting like double the fucking coconut that the recipe had called for! 

**Minnie:** they didnt even say anything about coconut being in there 

**Lovedark:** ok but what no-bake cookie recipe calls for coconut in the first place? 

**Baby:** none of them :/ 

**Analix:** one of my friends tried to make german chocolate cookies and i thought they were those oatmeal chocolate no bake thingies so i was like "cool" and it ended in them calling an ambulance while i was passed out on their floor barely breathing

**Baby:** hey look i was right!

**Baby:** he needs bubble wrap :) 

**Analix:** hey >:( 

**Analix:** do not

**Chanathan:** do too

**Sungshine:** okay before anyone fucking interrupts me, dont. 

**Sungshine:** jackson fucking destroyed my lyric book

**Sungshine:** he ripped it to shreds right fucking in front of me 

**Sungshine:** and then dumped a bottle of PISS ON IT

**Sungshine:** ITS FUCKING RUINED 

**Sungshine:** he fucking laughed and said that the journal would be my face if i didnt give him money 

**Sungshine:** but im a brokeass bitch so guess who got their fucking face smacked into a bathroom door. 

**Sungshine:** k im done

**Chanathan:** where are you baby 

**Sungshine:** same bathroom

**Sungshine:** fuck someone just walked in

**Sungshine:** all good its JinJin hyung

**Sungshine:** and also Yeonjun hyung i didnt know they knew each other 

**Sungshine:** whhajxiab 

**Chanathan:** SUNGIE?

  
  


**_Sungshine added Yjunnie and Dadjin_ **

  
  


**Yjunnie:** sorry for the startle 

**Yjunnie:** I'm honestly surprised he isnt showing signs of a concussion though 

**Dadjin:** jackson is a fucking asshole

**Chanathan:** im gonna kill Jackson

**Yjunnie:** hold off on that, me and Jinjin got it happening on video 

**Chanathan:** wait omg you did

**Yjunnie:** yeah we were gonna show the principle

**Dadjin:** I'll go do that now if Junnie wanted to stay with Jisungie

**Yjunnie:** i got Sungie :) 

**Chanathan:** what bathroom are you guys in and why hasnt Jisung messaged again

**Yjunnie:** i have his phone in case he does have a concussion

**Yjunnie:** we're in the bathroom next to the dance studios 

**Chanathan:** omw

**Yjunnie:** okay cool 

**Yjunnie:** should i try to help him clean up a little? 

**Yjunnie:** he has piss all over him

**Lovedark:** JACKSON FUCKING DUMPED PISS ON HIM? 

**Chanathan:** jinjin hyung have the principle meet us in the bathroom

**Dadjin:** on it

**Lovedark:** im omw to the bathroom now

**Baby:** jackson may or may not have passed me

**Baby:** and i may or may not have made him tripping down the stairs seem like an accident 

**Chanathan:** YANG JEONGIN

**Yjunnie:** kitten has claws i see

**Baby:** asdfksua

**Baby:** shush

**Yjunnie:** make me

**Baby:** …

**Sungshine:** the mighty Jeongin has been defeated 

**Chanathan:** i thought your phone was confiscated 

**Yjunnie:** it WAS

**Yjunnie:** principle just got here ttyl guys

**Analix:** let us know how things go!! 


	7. Mentos Grenades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you!!!

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Yjunnie:** jackson got the cops called on him, he's getting held overnight whether Jisungie or his parents press charges or not and he is expelled from basically the entire district. 

**Minnie:** this school really doesnt mess around

**Chanathan:** no. no they do not. 

**Baby:** ominous

**Analix:** jisungie i love you hyungie!!!

**Catdad:** hausvau

**Lovedark:** MY HEART HES SO PURE

**Sungshine:** felix you are so pure i love you too my precious summer twin

**Chanathan:** he is the definition of pure 

**Analix:** hdusnsuahs wat

**Analix:** >///<

**Catdad:** anyways

**Catdad:** im gonna rearrange Jackson's face and make him eat his own dick :) 

**Chanathan:** scary

**Dadjin:** moonbin gets that way with Rocky

**Chanathan:** wait is Moonbin dating you guys too or is he just super protective? 

**Dadjin:** i mean yeah hes just super protective but i also know for a fact he likes Rocky too 

**Chanathan:** ahhhh okay

**Dadjin:** yeah lol

**Dadjin:** did you want us to leave the chat now since this is mostly taken care of? 

**Dadjin:** however i might just adopt you all

**Yjunnie:** jinjin we cant just adopt people we talked about this

**Chanathan:** you cant?

**Lovedark:** omfg 

**Analix:** called OUT

**Yjunnie:** …ya know what im a hypocrite ive already adopted Felix anyways

**Chanathan:** WAIT JUST A MINUTE NOW

**Analix:** i mean i got adopted by this guy named Yoongi as well?

**Sungshine:** MIN YOONGI???

**Yjunnie:** THE MIN YOONGI??

**Chanathan:** you got adopted by min fucking Yoongi the lyrical production genius within your FIRST WEEK????

**Dadjin:** to be fair i think both Rocky and Moonbin adopted the kid anyways?? also Yoongi's adopted Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, and he said he adopted Lee Jihoon but like. they're cousins so hes just super protective at that point. 

**Chanathan:** im still hella jealous 

**Dadjin:** prime adopters usually dont get adopted

**Dadjin:** but if you were to get adopted by anyone it would probs be Yoongi hyung and im actually surprised he hasnt yet given how good at music you are 

**Sungshine:** i remember BamBam trying to adopt me and Chan smacking him saying he wasnt a proper parental figure and then bam went crying to mark

**Chanathan:** he was trying to adopt him to teach him how to make mentos bombs

**Yjunnie:** yeah i got taught that

**Analix:** ooohhh mentos bombs?? what are those???

**Chanathan:** suddenly even more glad that i didnt let him teach Sungie

**Chanathan:** i didnt know it was even possible to be more glad, but here we are

**Lovedark:** hyunnie where are you?

**Chanathan:** omg hyunjinnie you havent messaged for a while are you okay?

**Hyunjinnie:** hey im fine sorry

**Hyunjinnie:** my phone died i only just got a charger from rocky hyung

**Chanathan:** okay im glad you're okay!

**Analix:** sungie im gonna give you a big hug when i see you!!!

**Dadjin:** you said you're with rocky?

**Hyunjinnie:** yeah!

**Dadjin:** is Moonbin there too?

**Hyunjinnie:** no?

**Dadjin:** huh he must have left then, bc last i heard he and Rocky were going for smoothies. 

**Chanathan:** hyunjin where are you

**Hyunjinnie:** OKAY OKAY im with BamBam hyung

**Hyunjinnie:** those mentos bombs sounded cool okay

**Chanathan:** you are Not To Teach the chaos twins. 

**Hyunjinnie:** yes hyung

**Sungshine:** BUT

**Analix:** WANNA

**Catdad:** oh lord

**Catdad:** jisungie baby no

**Analix:** ...does that mean i can?

**Chanathan:** over my dead body :) 

**Yjunnie:** okay even im afraid of that smiley

**Chanathan:** good :) 

**Chanathan:** also you guys can stay here? Unless anyone has any objections?? 

**Catdad:** yall are cool you can stay if you want 

**Hyunjinnie:** yeah!

**Analix:** this isnt my gc lol i was just added here 

**Sungshine:** bb you still have a choice tho???

**Analix:** oh i do?

**Chanathan:** you can stay, yeah!!

**Analix:** of course you guys can stay! i have no problems with it :3

**Yjunnie:** lixie omg you're so cute 

**Sungshine:** he so is

**Sungshine:** also yall are good to stay if you wanna 

**Baby:** of course you can stay!!

**Minnie:** yeah :) 

**Lovedark:** no probs here 

**Chanathan:** cool so welcome!! to the gc where no one sleeps and everyone is gay as fuck

**Yjunnie:** a sanctuary 

**Dadjin:** indeed

**Hyunjinnie:** so BamBam came up with mentos grenades when we were making the mentos bombs 

**Chanathan:** jinnie baby i love you but WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF JISUNG AND FELIX

**Hyunjinnie:** lol bc i knew that reaction was coming 

**Sungshine:** mentos

**Analix:** grenades?

**Chanathan:** Over :) My :) Dead :) Body :) 

**Minnie:** O O F you got four smileys 

**Yjunnie:** i will never get on his bad side 

**Chanathan:** oh are introductions in order? 

**Yjunnie:** sure! it would make it a bit easier haha 

**Chanathan:** Bang Chan, 97 

**Catdad:** Lee Minho, if you hurt my cats i hurt you, 98

**Lovedark:** Seo Changbin, 99

**Hyunjinnie:** my name says it all but Hwang Hyunjin! 2000 baby!

**Sungshine:** i mean you two saved me today but Han Jisung, 2000 as well

**Analix:** Lee Felix ●♡● oh! 2000!

**Minnie:** Kim Seungmin, born in 2000

**Baby:** Yang Jeongin!! 2001!

**Baby:** FELIX HYUNG YOURE SO CUTE THAT HEART

**Analix:** ahhhh thanks???? 

**Yjunnie:** nah hes right ur the epitome of cuteness 

**Chanathan:** oh!

**Chanathan:** sungie do you still want the sleepover to happen? 

**Chanathan:** or would that be too much after today?

**Sungshine:** lmao we arent canceling 

**Chanathan:** okay bb <3

**Yjunnie:** oh you guys do sleepovers? so cool!!

**Chanathan:** yeah! 

**Yjunnie:** you guys have fun! 

**Dadjin:** wish we could do that shit but if Kai and Sanha ever met i think the actual devil would piss himself 

**Chanathan:** AHDIANSUJA

**Catdad:** abudna I CANT BREATHE

**Sungshine:** THAT'S GOLD

**Analix:** are they like 

**Analix:** Evil MaknaeTM?

**Yjunnie:** fuCKING YES

**Dadjin:** im dating sanha but omfg he is like… a demon in a very tall kid body istg

**Yjunnie:** the earth would quake upon them meeting 

**Lovedark:** the scary thing is that i dont know either of them but i know you arent exaggerating 

**Yjunnie:** welcome to our life :/ 

**Dadjin:** but it seems like yall have Felix and Jisung to have a taste of our pain :) 

**Analix:** hey :/ 

**Sungshine:** i would argue but i think they have a point 

**Analix:** ….tru

**Analix:** sungie i googled mentos grenades

**Chanathan:** No :) 

**Lovedark:** No :) 

**Catdad:** lol nope :) 

**Analix:** yes sirs. 

**Minnie:** oof

**Hyunjinnie:** lol


	8. Protective Yeonjun is Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for yall! I hope you guys like it!

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Chanathan:** has anyone here seen Felix or heard from him??

**Sungshine:** he got a call earlier and ran out of the cafeteria crying???

**Yjunnie:** he ran inside, didnt even close the front door, and it scared the shit out of Beomgyu

**Chanathan:** he seemed stressed at the sleepover?????

**Yjunnie:** stressed how? this kid is an open book for me

**Chanathan:** he didnt eat a lot and he apologized for literally everything we did for him??? he needed help with homework and he almost cried when Seungmin helped him??

**Yjunnie:** anything else

**Chanathan:** uhhhh usually i dont bring alcohol out at the sleepovers but i figured whatever, this is the first sleepover he's been to, and Changbin saw him sneaking like three shots in one go?

**Lovedark:** he looked ready to punch me when i took the shot glass from him and then he tried to just drink from the bottle tbh

**Yjunnie:** yall are never allowed to let him drink again, and my alcohol is staying at Beomgyu's dorm. he doesnt drink unless hes with me anyways. 

**Yjunnie:** im not talking behind his back anymore im gonna go talk to him

**Chanathan:** okay 

**Yjunnie:** okay he said he would explain 

**Analix:** sorry for causing worry 

**Analix:** and sorry Changbin hyung for being aggressive to you when you were just trying to help 

**Analix:** and im sorry for just being an absolute shit since you met me

**Yjunnie:** lix baby you said you'd explain, not apologize 

**Lovedark:** we're just concerned 

**Chanathan:** im sorry if we ever made you feel like you had to apologize to us

**Analix:** no no no it wasnt you guys

**Analix:** i

**Analix:** i have depression and anxiety and it makes me feel like a burden all the time

**Analix:** it doesnt help that my parents keep calling me to remind me to not fuck up more than i already have 

**Analix:** and to not make them even more disappointed in me than they already are 

**Analix:** and i cant helpbut fel like om just a burden to evryone around me

**Analix:** you guys ar super cool and i xon wanna lose you

**Analix:** over something as stupid as my problems

**Analix:** ...a reply would be great 

**Chanathan:** sorry baby i think we were all just shocked 

**Sungshine:** babe we would never leave you because of this 

**Catdad:** your problems arent stupid. your feelings are valid.

**Minnie:** hyung we care about you!

**Baby:** i know my user here is baby, but the real baby here is you

**Baby:** you're OUR baby

**Baby:** and we will never EVER leave you

**Baby:** and you can count on that 

**Baby:** bc tbh good luck getting rid of us

**Lovedark:** yeah you couldn't get rid of us even if you tried 

**Dadjin:** these guys' nickname around campus is Stray Kids and Chan is notorious for adopting people

**Dadjin:** basically once you're adopted by Chan, There Is No Going Back

**Hyunjinnie:** that's facts right there

**Chanathan:** you are my son felix and we will never leave you

**Chanathan:** i wont leave you behind, mate

**Yjunnie:** okay he isnt replying because he's sobbing into my chest 

**Yjunnie:** yall broke the kid with your kindness

**Chanathan:** im halfway to your dorm is it unlocked

**Yjunnie:** yup

**Chanathan:** thanks

**Baby:** im heading over too and i have ice cream

**Minnie:** can i come too?? i wanna give him cuddles!

**Yjunnie:** everyone just head over, bring whatever you guys want, i dont judge. Beomie is here too and he's currently ordering a lot of panda express for us 

**Catdad:** PANDA EXPRESS

**Hyunjinnie:** FUCK YES

**Analix:** wait wait wait i have to go to the dance class!

**Catdad:** we dont have dance class today???

**Yjunnie:** yeah, that isnt til tomorrow?

**Analix:** oh,,,, right

**Catdad:** lix please dont tell me you mean the dance class at the rec center down the street 

**Yjunnie:** ...what now

**Catdad:** he was doing both classes back to back when he first started here

**Yjunnie:** Not Allowed In This House. 

**Analix:** but!

**Yjunnie:** baby it isnt healthy, especially with how underweight you look. 

**Lovedark:** he has low blood sugar too, so if he doesnt eat enough and goes to both he might pass out 

**Yjunnie:** beomie is getting him apple juice :) 

**Chanathan:** im here 

  
  


Chan opened the door to see Beomgyu in the kitchen area pouring apple juice into a cup.

"Hi hyung! Wait, is it okay to call you hyung?" The boy looked a bit worried, but Chan smiled at him.

"Hyung is fine, Beomgyu-ah." He said. He put his backpack and shoes off. "Where's Lixie's room?" 

Beomgyu smiled and walked over, leading the older down the hall before opening a door.

He saw Felix clinging to Yeonjun, who was stroking his hair lightly. They both looked up when they walked in, and Felix's eyes lit up. 

"Channie hyung!" Felix lifted his arms toward the older and he cooed at the boy before sweeping him up into his arms, holding him as Felix wrapped himself around like a koala. 

"Baby, we love you so much, we'll never leave you." He said as he held the ridiculously light boy close to him. 

"Felix should drink his apple juice." Beomgyu said as he stood next to them. Felix, without completely letting go of Chan, reached over and took the apple juice with a small thank you before starting to drink it. 

Chan went over to the bed and sat down, Felix now straddling the older's lap as he finished the juice and sat the empty glass on the table next to him. 

Yeonjun was looking at the two with knowing eyes and a small smirk on his face, and when Chan caught his eyes he was giving a warning glare. 

"You two are cute." Beomgyu said, obviously not having seen the glare. Both aussies blushed and Felix buried his face in Chan's neck. Yeonjun cleared his throat, hoping to stop Beomgyu's possible murder.

"I texted the others and said they can just walk in when they get here." Chan nodded at that and brought out his phone again. 

  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Catdad:** uh… can i bring the thing i had at the sleepover? like… idk. 

**Catdad:** WAIT SHIT I THOUGHT THIS WAS CHANS PRIVATE CHAT

**Yjunnie:** hun you can bring whatever it is you need 

**Catdad:** i… 

**Catdad:** ...ok

**Chanathan:** i have a face mask you can put over it if you feel really uncomfortable 

  
  


Yeonjun raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He had an idea on what it was, because one of his own friends had one too, but he wouldn't assume. 

In fact, if it was what he thought it was, Minho would be getting a surprise when he finally got to the dorm. 


	9. Intervention and Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
> This is a long one so I hope yall are ready!
> 
> This chapter has strong eating disorder and abuse topics, so please be careful!!! 
> 
> I love hearing from you guys in the comments, so please leave one if you feel like it! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @StayDayPanda

Yeonjun looked over at Beomgyu to see him looking a bit anxious. He stood and led the younger out of the room and took him into his own room, sitting them both on his bed after he closed the door. 

“Beomie, do you need it?” He asked, and Beomgyu’s eyes widened. 

“Hyung, I can’t! Other people are coming soon and Chan hyung and Felix hyung are here.” He said, sounding stressed Yeonjun cooed at him and kissed his head. 

“Okay baby, not out there. But do you want it in here before the others get here?” He asked. Beomgyu thought about it for a moment and nodded, getting it from the drawer where he knew it was and put it in his mouth, sucking on it gently. He seemed to deflate immediately, looking calmer than he had all day. 

“T’ank you, ‘yungie.” Beomgyu said. Yeonjun smiled at the boy and kissed his head. 

“Of course. I’m gonna go check on the other two and see if Minho or Jeongin arrived yet, they seemed the closest according to the group chat.” Beomgyu nodded, so Yeonjun left. 

Minho had gotten there, same with Jeongin. They were currently seated in the living room. Jeongin had a fox stuffie, and Minho had exactly what Yeonjun thought he would have. 

A pacifier. 

Adult sized; purple and it said “Meow” in cute lettering. He even knew exactly which site it was from. Minho also had a cat stuffie too, and Yeonjun didn’t think the boy could get any cuter. 

“Hey, I just thought I’d come check on you guys.” Yeonjun’s heart broke when he saw Minho jump and hide his pacifier. “Minho, love, you can have that if you want to.” 

Minho looked at him with wide eyes, and Yeonjun swears he has never seen the kid so vulnerable. Yeonjun gave him a smile and nodded his head, and Minho put it back in his mouth before leaning on Chan. Jeongin smiled and brought out ice cream. 

“Yeonjun hyung, can I put these in the freezer until everyone gets here?” Jeongin asked with a smile. 

“Of course, Innie! Go ahead and do that, I’m gonna check on Beomie for a minute. I’ll bring him out.” He saw Minho tense up, so he softened his voice a bit. “Minho, Beomie isn’t gonna mind you having that, trust me.” 

Minho looked confused, but Yeonjun just smiled before going to the other room. 

“Beomie,” Yeonjun said, opening the door. “Jeonginnie brought ice cream and the Panda Express should be here soon, do you want to bring your stuffie and join us out there? You can bring your paci if you want, too.” He asked. 

Beomgyu gave a few more sucks on his tiger pacifier before removing it from his mouth with a skeptical look. “How do you know they’ll be okay with it?” 

“You’ll see when you go out there, hun.” Beomgyu still looked hesitant, but he put the paci back in his mouth and grabbed his bear plushie, going to his hyung. 

“P’omise?” He asked. Yeonjun kissed the boy’s head. 

“I promise.” 

The two walked out to the living room, Beomgyu hiding behind his hyung when they finally reached their destination. Changbin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin were now there and Changbin had his Gyu stuffie with him, and all eyes were on Yeonjun and Beomgyu. 

The younger was feeling self-conscious until he saw Minho. His eyes widened and he stepped out from behind his hyung, and Minho’s eyes widened as well. 

“Paci?”

“Paci?”

The two spoke at the same time before breaking out into giggles, Beomgyu going and sitting near Minho, the two showing each other their stuffed animals. Everyone seemed to be smiling at how cute the two were, and Felix was talking to the two with an overexaggerated voice asking the two stuff about their stuffies. 

It was now obvious to Yeonjun that all of them knew about age regression, and while Beomgyu never regressed too young if at all, he did like feeling carefree. 

“Beomie, how old are you right now?” Yeonjun asked. Beomgyu blushed and held out the sign for 9, causing the others to be confused. 

“Wait, I know that’s sign language, but is Beomie a middle?” Chan asked. Yeonjun nodded and ruffled Beomgyu’s hair. 

“He only regresses less than 8 when he’s gone like two weeks without having anything to do with regression or just relaxing in general. So basically around final exams and when there’s a really big project.” He explained. Chan nodded and smiled at Minho. 

“Minho is kind of the same way, but with regression in general. It’s usually only when he feels safe or when he hasn’t in a while. Sometimes he’ll just use his pacifier for his anxiety and not regress.”

Yeonjun heard a ping from Beomgyu’s phone and noticed that the food was here. He excused himself to go get it, and he came back with three large bags of a lot of food. Most of it was orange chicken. 

Everyone got food for themselves, but Chan got some for Minho, and Yeonjun for Beomgyu. They ate and chatted a bit, all silently deciding to leave the serious stuff after they’ve had food. Chan had to remind Felix to take bites when the boy seemed to be ignoring his food, and Yeonjun noticed Jisung would do the same once in a while but less than Felix. He didn’t know how to say anything though. Maybe he had just been full before getting his food. 

The rest of the night went pretty okay, and most of the focus shifted to Felix again, the two with pacifiers knew that Felix needed the attention too. The younger Aussie was flustered with all the attention on him and tried to change the focus a couple of times, but both times were made useless when Changbin put even more attention on him and effectively reminded everyone else why they were there. 

“Felix, we need to talk, hun.” Chan said, bringing the boy into his lap. Felix hid his face in the older’s shoulder, but Chan shifted him so he was still facing everyone. 

“We don’t have to talk about it, can we just ignore it?” Felix asked, and everyone shook their heads. 

“To be honest,” Hyunjin said quietly, meeting Felix’s eyes after a few seconds, “we’ve been ignoring it for a while, and we really can’t anymore.” 

“Lix, you get so upset after the calls with your mom, and you told us a bit on the group chat, but we need you to explain a bit more. We need to see how much of our support you need, baby.” Chan said, kissing the boy’s head. Felix sighed. 

“My mom sent me here because she couldn’t stand me at home. I was always shy and all the guys she would date hated it. They said I needed to become a man or I would turn out to be… well, I’m not gonna repeat the word he used. I never told mom that I was gay, so she still doesn’t know and never will, and neither will her boy toys.” He said, tears in his eyes. 

“When she calls you, what is she saying?” Changbin asked. 

“She tells me not to fuck up, says that the scholarship I’m here on is the only thing I’ve ever done good but it’s still a shit kind of scholarship since it’s not academic. She never liked that I had a passion for dancing, but it got me to the school for free, so she couldn’t complain too much. She… says a lot of mean things.” 

“Lix, do you feel afraid to go back to her house?” Seungmin asked. Felix thought about it for a moment, thought about how her most recent boyfriend before he left for school had struck him for asking him where his mom was, and nodded. 

“I am. Maybe not afraid of her directly, but those guys she brings home. They’re meaner than Jackson.” Yeonjun’s eyes widened at that. 

“Lixie, are you supposed to go back there after this school year?” Yeonjun asked. Felix nodded sadly. 

“She doesn’t really want me to, but I don’t have anywhere else, and she wants to show me off like a trophy. She expects me to pay rent when I get back, and she already turned my old room into a room for her boyfriend to stay in.” 

Everyone was mad. There’s no way in hell they were letting Felix go back there. Minho took a deep breath and took his paci out, looking at Felix. 

“Lixie baby, I was gonna move in with Chan this summer and I think you should too.” Felix’s eyes grew so big that everyone was afraid they would fall out. 

“I could never intrude like that, you two are moving in together for a reason, you’ve probably been planning this for so long, and I don’t want to be a burd-”

“Don’t you dare say burden, Felix, because it’s not true. You could never be a burden. We all care about you so much, and there’s no way we’re letting you go back to your mom when she’s so toxic.” 

Felix had tears in his eyes, and Changbin was wiping them away for him, placing a gentle kiss on his head. 

“I’m sorry for asking, Lix, but you said he was meaner than Jackson, and that’s concerning. What has he done to you, baby?” Felix felt more tears fall after Changbin asked, and the rapper felt his heart constrict. 

“H-He hit me once when I asked where mom was. He drinks a lot too, and when I tried to clean up, he slapped me when I threw a half empty bottle away. He’s done more, but you guys look like you’re about to go on a murder spree already.” 

Chan hugged the boy tighter to him, kissing his head multiple times before he buried his face in the younger’s shoulder. Minho kissed his head as well before speaking again. 

“You're moving in with us.” Felix looked ready to argue, but Minho shushed him. “No arguments, Lixie, no way in hell are we letting you go back to that.” 

Felix looked down and accepted the answer, though he was still processing it. He wouldn’t have to go back home. He could just completely ignore his mom for the rest of his life if he really wanted to. He made sure to bring everything he needed from home when he got here. His mom already got rid of the rest of his stuff anyways. 

“Lix, there’s one more thing.” Hyunjin said, and Felix thought that he sounded really anxious. 

“W-What is it?” He asked. Hyunjin’s anxiety didn’t decrease, but it made Felix’s increase. 

“We need to talk about your eating habits. And the fact that you go to dance on so little, not to mention both the dance classes.” Felix felt his heart drop past his stomach, and his hands got clammy. 

“You aren’t in trouble or anything.” Minho said, “I know I came off as angry before, but I was just really upset and I don’t know how to handle emotions at all. We just need to make sure you’re okay, safe, and healthy.” 

“I…” Felix took a deep breath. “I used to restrict my eating to lose weight, and I started dancing a lot more to lose weight faster. My stomach shrunk so bad that I could barely eat a single granola bar without feeling like I ate too much, but I couldn’t tell my mom because she wouldn’t have cared. She and my dad divorced pretty fast after the coconut incident I told you guys about before. He had hit me plenty of times, but her final straw for the divorce was when he called her fat.” 

“Mom would yell at me for every little thing after the divorce, and it got to a point where she told me I was fat after I would eat any meal. So I stopped eating at home. Only ate at school, and I started jogging whenever I could so I could just avoid being at home. She never even noticed when I got under a hundred pounds.” 

He tried to ignore everyone’s gasps, but it was kind of hard. He felt more tears fill up and his vision got blurry. 

“The low blood sugar is because I can barely keep anything down and when I do eat anything, my metabolism goes through it so fast that it just doesn’t last. I can’t eat anything big enough for it to last. I’m not under a hundred anymore, but I’m still under a hundred ten.” He said, knowing that someone was probably going to bring up his current weight at some point. He knew they wouldn’t be rude about it, but he still didn’t want to hear the question either. 

Everyone was quiet for a bit, just processing the information. Finally, Yeonjun cleared his throat and looked at Felix. 

“You’re not alone in this, I want you to know that. We’re all here to help you. I’m gonna lay out my idea for a plan, and you’re gonna give your input. Nothing happens until it’s approved by you, unless we have to overrule you due to a health and safety concern.” He said. Felix nodded, a bit in shock with how fast his roommate took charge. 

“You’re gonna drink a protein shake in the morning. There’s no rush, because I know that those can be a bit hard to drink all at once, but you need to drink all of it. I don’t mind if it takes an hour, but it has to be consumed.” He said, and Felix was a bit scared of how the rest of this game plan is gonna go. He briefly saw Hyunjin and Jisung looking slightly awkward, but he stored that info away for later. 

“Okay, that sounds doable.” He said. “I just… I’m sorry if it really does take me an hour.” 

“Like I said, Lixie, it’s fine.” He sent the younger a smile. “The next thing is that you’re not allowed to go to the dance class at the rec center anymore.” 

Felix figured that this was coming and nodded sadly. He really liked that dance class and he’s gonna miss his teammates. “That was expected.” 

“You have lunch after your dance class at the school, right?” Yeonjun asked, and Felix nodded. “Do we all have the same lunch?” 

“Yeah, we do.” Chan said. The rest nodded as well. 

“Okay, one of us is gonna be in line with him and make sure he gets one main course, one side, and either a milk or a juice.” Yeonjun said. Felix’s eyes widened. 

“I think that’s too much food.” He said, his voice light from shock. Yeonjun looked at him with a sympathetic expression. 

“Hun, it’s a normal amount of food. I know you need to start slow, so you’ll just do your best for the hour that we have lunch for. As long as half the main course, half the side, and all the milk or juice is gone by the end of the hour, it’s totally fine. If for the first few days it’s a little less finished than that, it’s fine because you’ll have had the protein shake in the morning.” 

Felix looked down and nodded. He felt so out of control now, but he knew that they just cared. 

“I want you to drink a lot of water before your dance class, but you don’t need to eat anything unless you feel dizzy.” Yeonjun said, and Felix nodded again. “For dinner, you’ll come back to the dorm, and I’ll have made something for us to eat. I’ll let you serve yourself, but you have to eat everything that you put on the plate.” 

“I think we should get him that pedialyte stuff too, have him drink it through the day.” Seungmin said. “They have the instant powder stuff now so it’ll be more discreet to put in a water bottle, and it will help him stay hydrated and make sure he’s getting plenty of the other vitamins and stuff he needs.”

“That’s a good idea, Min.” Yeonjun said. “Felix, what do you think?” 

Felix thought about all of this and sighed. 

“Everything else sounds good, but… can I start the dinner servings on the small side? I don’t think I’ve eaten that much in like three years.” He said, causing everyone’s eyes to widen for a second. 

“Of course, hun.” Yeonjun said. Felix smiled at him in thanks and leaned back against Chan. He was exhausted. 

“Do you want to go to sleep, Lixie?” Chan asked, and Felix shrugged. 

“Don’t want to be alone.” He said, clinging to Chan’s shirt. 

“Do you want me to sleep next to you?” He asked, and Felix nodded, already halfway asleep. Chan smiled and stood with Felix in his arms, bringing both of them to the younger’s room. 

Yeonjun waited until he heard the door shut before he turned to the others. 

“I really don’t want to intrude, but what’s you guys’ relationship with Felix? Just friends, or?” 

“I think I speak for all of us when I say we all have a specific liking for him.” Minho said. 

“I like him.” Jisung said, and Changbin nodded. 

“I really like him too.” 

“I don’t think there’s a single one of us who doesn’t want to date him.” Seungmin said. 

“If Felix wanted to date us, I think I would be the happiest boy alive.” Jeongin said, Seungmin nodding in agreement. 

“He would be a great addition to our polyship.” Hyunjin said, and Yeonjun nodded. 

“I know I don’t have to tell you guys this, but what the kid needs right now isn’t a relationship, he needs a support system so he can get better. While that doesn't mean you  _ can’t _ date him, it means that you need to take it slow. His life is gonna be turned around with his plan of mine as it is.” Yeonjun said, and everyone nodded. 

“We don’t want to make him uncomfortable. We’ve all kind of agreed to let him show an interest first before anything else. We wouldn’t want to scare him by all the new stuff happening.” Minho said, and Yeonjin nodded approvingly. 

“You guys will be amazing for him when he’s ready for a polyship, but for now he needs to get better. Or at least get to a healthy weight.” 

It was left with that, and Yeonjun invited all of them to stay the night if they wanted to. Jeongin suggested ice cream, but none of them wanted to dig into it without Chan and Felix. 


	10. Breakfast, Coffee, and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyyy got another chapter!!!! I encourage you to read the edited chapters prior to this if you haven't already because some stuff has changed and/or been taken out altogether! 
> 
> Follow me on twt @StayDayPanda, and don't be afraid to message me! 
> 
> also lowkey, I'm looking for people to do like. rp with? i'm bored as hell guys.

The next morning came too quickly for Felix, because it meant the start of the new plan. He was hoping to just fake being asleep more, turning a bit to get more comfortable, but he wasn’t so lucky. 

“Lix, you awake?” Chan asked. Felix groaned but nodded. “Let’s go get breakfast, yeah?” 

“Do I have to?” Felix asked with a groan. They started smelling a delicious scent from outside the room. Chan kissed Felix’s head. 

“Yes, baby, you do. You can either have a protein shake if you guys have them right now, or you can try to eat whatever amazing smelling thing is being made right now.” He told the younger, who just whined. 

“I don’t have to eat a lot, do I?” He asked, his stomach hurting already. Chan shook his head and sat up, bringing the younger onto his lap facing each other. 

“No, baby, but you have to do your best.” He said. Felix nodded and wrapped his arms around Chan as the older stood up, bringing them both into the kitchen to find everyone else awake. 

“-for the last time, Jeongin, you can’t have ice cream for breakfast.” Minho said, causing Jeongin to pout. Chan laughed, making himself and Felix known. Minho stood up and went over to them, kissing Chan on the lips and Felix on the head. 

“Hey, you two. Sleep well?” He asked. Chan nodded, and Felix did so shyly. 

“What’s being made?” Chan asked, adjusting Felix on his hip. 

“Yeonjunnie is making french toast, and Jeongin was just trying to wiggle some chocolate ice cream onto the menu.” Chan laughed at that and went into the kitchen, Felix still on his hip. Yeonjun cooed when he saw them, making Felix blush and hide his face. 

“French toast will be ready soon, I made a lot. Lixie, you can take your time, but do you think you can eat two slices if I cut them up into strips?” Yeonjun asked, flipping one of the french toast pieces over. Felix thought for a minute before nodding. 

“Yeah, I think I can.” He said, looking at Yeonjun now. Yeonjun smiled and put what looked like the last piece on a huge plate and brought it to the kitchen table. 

“Food is ready, dish yourself up!” He called to the others before taking two pieces and putting them on a plate, cutting them into fourths before putting them in a spot. “Lixie, these are yours.” 

Chan sat in the seat, Felix still in his lap. The younger tried to get up, but Chan tightened his hold on him just a bit. 

“Lixie, just stay here.” He said with a teasing smile. Felix whined, but Chan handed him the syrup. Felix pouted but started pouring the syrup on the plate, making sure he had enough for all of the strips of french toast. 

He took a strip and dipped it in the syrup, taking a small bite, avoiding everyone’s eyes. 

“Lixie,” Minho said, “We have dance class today, do you want to walk there together, and walk to lunch together after?” 

Felix nodded, taking another bite of the piece of french toast. 

“Should we have ice cream at lunch?” Jeongin asked. “Since they said no for breakfast?” 

Felix shrugged with a smirk. “How would we even get it for lunch?” 

“We could leave it in our dorm and I can come here with Jeongin during lunch and grab it and some paper bowls and plastic spoons?” Yeonjun said before taking another bite into his second piece of french toast. 

Felix nodded and looked around. Everyone was on their second piece already, and he himself had barely started the second stick of the first piece. Seungmin seemed to notice his thoughts and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lixie, it’s okay. You’re doing your best, and we understand. You don’t have to be upset about having to get used to it again. Just do your best and we’ll be proud.” He said, and Felix gave him a teary eyed smile. 

“Thanks Min.” Felix said, still a bit flustered. “Is there coffee, by chance?” 

“Uh, I can run to the school cafe with one or two of you and bring the coffee back?” Yeonjun said. “I’m done with breakfast and can go for coffee too. Just send your order to the group chat.”

“I’ll go with you, hyungie.” Beomgyu said. 

“I will too.” Changbin said as he finished his french toast. Yeonjun nodded and grabbed all of their plates and took them in the kitchen, putting them on the counter. They grabbed coats and they went out the door, closing it on their way out. 

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Catdad:** grande iced americano 2 pumps hazelnut, splash of whole milk

**Hyunjinnie:** grande iced americano 3 pumps white mocha splash 2%

**Chanathan:** venti cold brew splash of whole milk

**Minnie:** quad blonde grande iced americano

**Chanathan:** thats a lot of fuckin caffeine 

**Minnie:** fine, just a grande blonde iced americano

**Sungshine:** grande blonde iced americano zero percent milk, not nonfat. nonfat gross

**Chanathan:** thats a hell of a lot different than ur regular sungie

**Sungshine:** wanted to change it up 

**Chanathan:** huh

**Baby:** grande iced mocha!

**Analix:** venti cold brew w/ 3 pumps white mocha 2 pumps hazelnut, zero percent milk

**Chanathan:** that is waaaayyyyy too much caffeine for you

**Yjunnie:** yeah no, that’s gonna be a grande, okay?

**Analix:** but thats my regular coffee order?

**Yjunnie:** thats why ur up literally every night at 3am til you fall asleep on the couch with the pause menu on or your phone nearly falling out of your hand???

**Chanathan:** wat?

**Analix:** idk if they needed to know that

**Chanathan:** thats def something we needed to know

**Yjunnie:** we at the coffee place, not gonna be able to talk

**Yjunnie:** lix, ur getting a grande of that coffee

**Analix:** then its gonna be 2 pumps of white mocha and 1 pump of hazelnut

**Yjunnie:** got it hun

**Yjunnie:** putting phones away now, we’ll be back in like 20

  
  


Felix had finished another three strips of french toast by the time everyone put their phones away. He was a bit proud of himself, since it had been the most calories he’d eaten at once in a while. 

“I’m proud of you, Lixie.” Seungmin said, ruffling the boy’s hair. Felix smiled and picked up another strip and dipped it in the syrup, taking a bite out of it. 

Unfortunately, his stomach was starting to get full. He whined when he took another bite, putting the strip down, and eyes were on him now. 

“Lix, are you okay?” Hyunjin asked.

“My stomach is starting to feel full.” He said, feeling a bit bad. Seungmin cooed and grabbed his plate. 

“Do you guys have cling wrap or aluminum foil?” he asked. Felix nodded. 

“Bottom drawer next to the fridge.” Seungmin nodded and went over, taking out cling wrap and putting it over the food before putting it in the fridge. 

“You can heat it up and finish it later, okay? That way it doesn’t go to waste.” He said, placing a kiss on Felix’s head. The shy boy nodded. 

“Thanks Minnie.” 

Felix sat back against Chan’s chest as the older aussie continued to eat. Felix felt something new for these boys, something he hadn’t felt before. He trusted them, he liked them, he-

Shit. 

He _liked_ them.

He liked them more than he should, and he had no idea what to do with the emotions. But… he knew he had to get rid of the feelings. 

They were just being nice, right? They were all dating each other, they literally had seven people in one dating circle, each person had six boyfriends. 

Felix knew he had to get rid of his feelings, no way they would see him like that too. 

He couldn’t handle the possibility of losing them as friends, or even just the rejection. 

No, he just needed to stop feeling. 

  
  



	11. Twin Privileges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!!!!  
> Sorry you guys had to wait so long, I've been trying to get a job still and I've had a few interviews but I've been stressing and it's taken a lot out of me so I haven't had much inspiration for stories recently :(
> 
> Lemme know how this chapter is! Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twt, sometimes i post fanfic related stuff @StayDayPanda

Yeonjun, Changbin, and Beomgyu got back relatively quickly and everyone got up to get their coffee order, Felix taking a long drink from his before he remembered that his stomach had felt not great before this. 

Jisung was taking small sips from his, and Changbin was looking at him strangely as he was drinking his own. 

“When is everyone’s first class?” Yeonjun asked. 

“Me, Felix, and Changbin have art in about thirty minutes..” Seungmin said before taking a long drink of his own coffee. Felix looked at his finger, which was basically healed, and groaned. 

“Still can’t believe the first impression they ever got of me was me slicing my finger open.” He said. Seungmin shrugged. 

“Everyone was more worried than anything else. It could have happened to anyone.” He said. Felix just accepted the answer and went on his phone, googling how to get rid of crushes. He made sure no one was looking at his screen, because he would basically have to kill himself if anyone did. 

\---

  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Chanathan:** soooooo everyone get to their first class on time? 

**Lovedark:** ye we did

**Lovedark:** felix been lookin at his phone basically the whole time

**Analix:** dont expose me like this i thought u loved me hyung

**Lovedark:** lol i do but what u lookin at?

**Analix:** just random articles

**Hyunjinnie:** what kind tho?

**Analix:** nothing bad? 

**Analix:** just got bored and looked at random articles 

**Minnie:** i sit next to him and i saw something about exercise 

**Analix:** MINNIE I THOUGHT U LOVED ME

**Minnie:** i mean i do but if this is gonna be harmful to u then i wanna know about it and i know the others do too

**Chanathan:** felix i wanna see those articles. 

**Analix:** i swear they werent articles about losing weight or anything! 

**Dajin:** wait i missed a lot whats going on

**Yjunnie:** felix we wanna believe u but we just wanna be careful and we want you healthy

**Dadjin:** oh is that what the ana in felixs name is?

**Lovedark:** ….

**Minnie:** ….

**Chanathan:** i never thought of it like that

**Hyunjinnie:** honestly? i kinda thought it was

**Catdad:** felix what was the article if not losing weight

**Analix:** ….

**Minnie:** he turned off his phone

**Lovedark:** and put it in his backpack

**Chanathan:** okay we need to talk about this

**Chanathan:** if hes gonna look at articles about exercising it means we need to up the food

**Minnie:** hold on tho cuz i dont think it was an article about exercising i saw other stuff there too

**Minnie:** something about distracting feelings by exercising

**Minnie:** and that it sometimes doesnt work and u might have to distance urself from the person????

**Sungshine:** wait it might have been an article abt getting over someone???

**Catdad:** how do you figure???

**Sungshine:** i read a similar article once when i was trying to get over jooheon

**Minnie:** that makes sense if the exercise is to get ur mind off the person when u think about them?

**Sungshine:** that was basically the idea yeh

**Chanathan:** okay so it might have been an article to get over someone but he shouldnt be exercising, he already has dance

**Yjunnie:** ill talk to him one on one its all good

**Chanathan:** are u sure? 

**Yjunnie:** yeah positive 

  
  
  


**_3Racha_ **

**Sungshine:** so felix has a deep voice

**Chanathan:** holy shit ur right

**Lovedark:** but can he rap? 

**Sungshine:** uhhh good question

**Chanathan:** we can ask him when we see him 

**Chanathan:** after we apologize for making him feel uncomfortable

**Lovedark:** yeah

  
  
  


**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Minnie:** class let out and he kinda just booked it 

**Lovedark:** anyone know what class he has next? 

**Baby:** side note but i realized something

**Baby:** that hypothetical person that felix is reading the assumably about getting over someone articles could be his mom

**Baby:** after everything we just heard from him and minchan basically telling him hes living with them from now on, he could have looked up that article to see if it would help 

**Dadjin:** yall were wondering where felix was and i can tell you hes safe but im not telling you where

**Dadjin:** he doesnt want yall knowing just yet he says he wants to decompress a bit

**Chanathan:** innie makes good points, and jinjin hyung are you with him? 

**Dadjin:** yeah and thats all i can and will say 

**Chanathan:** please tell him we're sorry if we were too pushy earlier

**Dadjin:** oh i dont need his word to know that yall were too pushy

**Dadjin:** but ill tell him your apologies 

**Chanathan:** we fucked up

**Sungshine:** i mean if yall did that to me id be kinda pissed too

**Sungshine:** im with felix and jinjin hyung on this yall were too much

**Dadjin:** felix was reading over my shoulder and said he wants jisung here to cuddle

**Dadjin:** he said something about twin privileges?

**Sungshine:** my twin!

**Sungshine:** omw! 

  
  



	12. When Will You Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry i left yall hangin for so long 😭 shit has been HECTIC and all i wanna do anymore is SLEEP and i had a huge migraine the other day that made me nearly pass out three times at my physical therapy appointment cuz i didnt know it was a migraine and just uuugh 😵
> 
> anywaysssssss onto this chapter!!!
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated!! and ideas for next chapter too because writers block came to say hi and hasnt left yet

**_The Sleepless Gays_ **

**Analix:** okay i got some things to say

**Chanathan:** go ahead lix

**Analix:** i know that you guys care about me and stuff, and i’m sorry that i’m worrying you, but please at least don’t hover over everything i do, especially on my phone

**Analix:** i WANT to get better it’s just gonna take time for me to

**Analix:** im not gonna go behind ur backs and search ways to get away with it 

**Analix:** jeongin was right, btw

**Analix:** the article was about getting over someone

**Analix:** i was reading the section above the exercise part and was intending to skip over it bc i knew that extra exercise was bad

**Analix:** like i said i know u guys care and stuff, and i appreciate it a lot, but being hounded about an article like that really hurt

**Analix:** okay done

**Chanathan:** lixie im really sorry that i demanded to see the article like that, it really wasn’t right of me

**Chanathan:** i wont do it again

**Chanathan:** i should have just expressed concern and simply asked for an explanation for the exercise thing instead of demanding to see the whole article

**Chanathan:** i fucked up and i’m sorry, mate

**Minnie:** i shouldn’t have been reading over your shoulder, so i’m sorry for that too 

**Lovedark:** and im sorry for pushing and asking what you were reading, it wasn’t my business

**Analix:** i forgive you guys, just please don’t do it again 

**Analix:** the only time you guys can have my phone is if my mom calls

**Analix:** to which i’ll be handing it to one of you to fake the whole “new number who dis” 

**Analix:** or you can bitch at her, whatever yall wanna do lol

**Baby:** id bitch at her tbh

**Chanathan:** oh same :) 

**DadJin:** i never wanna be on the receiving end of that smiley and im legit older than you

**Chanathan:** :)

**Yjunnie:** lix you made sure to withdraw from the dance group at the rec center right? 

**Analix:** uh…

**Catdad:** so no

**Analix:** i was hoping i could just do it once in a while? 

**Yjunnie:** We’ll have that conversation when you get to a healthy weight, okay? 

**DadJin:** wow fully punctuated 

**Analix:**...okay

**Yjunnie:** im sorry lixie, but i don’t want anything to happen to you 

**Analix:** i know

**Analix:** im just sad to say goodbye to the dance crew 

**Catdad:** i’ll go with you to tell the instructor 

**Analix:** wait can i just go to this last class? like just so it isn’t last minute notice? 

**Analix:** i feel like it would be a huge inconvenience to them if i just showed up at the beginning of the class and told them i can’t do it that day and like not any day after for a while? 

**Yjunnie:** that’s fair i guess

**Catdad:** i dont have free period at that time i forgot

**Yjunnie:** i’ll go with, i do 

**Yjunnie:** i did a class there before, i’ll sit in with you while you do it

**Analix:** we aren’t too far into learning the choreo so this will probably just be me helping teach whoever replaces me i guess 

**Yjunnie:** sounds good

**Chanathan:** that’s settled, cool

**Minnie:** felix why do i see you with more coffee

**Analix:** uh

**Analix:** its for a friend? 

**Chanathan:** so why is there an uh? 

**Lovedark:** that question feels like dejavu

**Analix:** he’s never asked me that before tho? 

**Lovedark:**...ur right

**Lovedark:** i remember now

**Lovedark:** and it further supports that you are lying

**Chanathan:** wait but

**Chanathan:** Oh.

**Minnie:** i took his coffee

**Analix:** meanie :( 

**Minnie:** ill buy you chocolate milk

**Analix:** yay! :) 

**Lovedark:** caffeine crisis averted, onto the dejavu

**Sungshine:** wait but why did felix get the extra coffee?

**Lovedark:** Caffeine Crisis Averted, Onto The Dejavu 

**Lovedark:** chan never asked the above question to Felix, but he did indeed ask another person in this gc

**Lovedark:** Jisung. 

**Sungshine:** uh

**Sungshine:** hi? 

**Chanthan:** changbin brings up a valid point, you have said uh before, and when i asked you why there was an uh, you said “youve known me how long and you still question me” 

**Sungshine:** and because felix was lying that means i was too? 

**Sungshine:** what was i lying about huh? 

**Sungshine:** all i did was say i was in the bathroom, there was no lie

**Sungshine:** yall even had to tell me there was toilet paper on my shoe

**Chanathan:** thats true

**Lovedark:** dont think i haven’t noticed your sudden change of eating habits, and so has chan hyung

**Lovedark:** and everytime we mention it, you just say you felt like changing it up 

**Chanathan:** that’s true usually at wendys you get a baconator combo and then the other week you went for a chicken nugget combo 

**Yjunnie:** i didn’t think it was my place to say anything before, but when we were eating orange chicken, he would stop just about as much as lixie would 

**Lovedark:** his coffee order was also different, and he drank it three times slower than usual 

**Sungshine:** so you guys are gonna gang up on me too? 

**Dadjin:** have you guys learned nothing from last time you ganged up on someone like this? 

**Dadjin:** i’ll admit that his change of behavior is concerning, but seriously guys this isn’t the way to handle it

**Sungshine:** jinjin hyung i thought you were on my side

**Dadjin:** i am on your side when it comes to them ganging up on you, but they have solid points. 

**Dadjin:** come to my studio and we can talk a bit

**Sungshine:** im not getting out of this am i

**Dadjin:** i mean i wont force you to do anything, but you know where my studio is and my door is unlocked if you wanna talk or just chill out

**Sungshine:** omw

**Analix:** can i come too? 

**Dadjin:** sure 

**Dadjin:** seungmin if you wanna come, you can too 

**Minnie:** sweet

**Chanathan:** and i’ll be preparing my apology 

**Lovedark:** same

**Sungshine:** i love you guys but you two especially should know that ganging up on me is a huge no-no

**Chanathan:** i love you sungie baby

**Lovedark:** i’ll get you a whole cheesecake as an apology, plus more

**Sungshine:** i’ll talk to you guys later

**Sungshine:** the september triplets gonna hang out with JinJin hyung


End file.
